This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Occupational Health and Safety Officer, (our Nurse Specialist) has implemented an active risk assessment database, an occupational health and safety educational program and active Tetanus/Diptheria and Hepatitis B vaccination programs. Databases have been established to track TB screening and vaccinations. Databases have been established for injury reporting/risk assessment and health education. The Nurse Specialist works closely with two on-site LPN's and several affiliated physicians to provide case management of employee illnesses and injuries. There is a focus on simian Herpes B virus prevention and SIV/SHIV transmission prevention. This office also provides support for the administration of select agent work at the Center through medical surveillance, training, and coordinating necessary medical examinations necessary prior to working with these agents. The Occupational Health and Safety Unit also plays a key role in the administration of the University's Drug and Alcohol Policy. We also, participate in a collaborative project with CDC to test for monkey retrovirus seroprevalence in employees at the primate center.